


Untitled Prompt Fill #11

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goodweatherforanairstrike prompted: Kurt waiting on Blaine hand and foot when he moves to the loft and Blaine being so overwhelmed and overjoyed by it that they MUST make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #11

Blaine wakes up with a throbbing head. He can't remember why he thought it was a good idea to accept Santana's welcome-to-Bushwick shot of tequila. Or why he later had a second. And a third.

He groans into his pillow.

"Oh, you're awake!" 

Blaine opens one eye. Kurt is standing over him bearing a tray laden with breakfast things. 

"Black coffee, two aspirin, and a slice of pumpkin bread with peanut butter. Isabelle needs me for something, but I'll see you later!" He swoops down to kiss Blaine on the forehead and sails back out through the curtain.

Blaine blinks, then sits up and starts on the pumpkin bread.

*

LARPing in Central Park with Sam was a lot of fun and he doesn't regret it, but he  _is_ more than a little frustrated by the tear in his favorite red polo. He could buy a new one, he supposes, but Cooper gave this to him and he doesn't  _want_ a new one. Sighing, he lays it carefully atop the bed, puts on a new shirt, and goes to find out if Rachel wants to accompany him to get smoothies.

*

When Blaine and Rachel return, giggly from too much sugar and the cashier who had flirted with both of them, it's to find Kurt sitting on the couch watching TV.

He looks up. 

"Hey! Blaine, I mended your shirt, it's in the top drawer."

Blaine stares at him. "Kurt, you didn't have to do that!"

Kurt smiles sunnily up at him. "I wanted to. It's so good to have you here."

Blaine smiles down at his feet, feeling touched. "Thank you."

*

That night Blaine is hunched over the table. In all the excitement of moving, he'd completely forgotten about the assigned reading for English 101. It's not that he doesn't enjoy reading, it's just that he's never been a fan of Camus and  _The Plague_ is making him feel melancholy and overtired. 

Kurt wanders into the dining room, peers at what Blaine is reading, and frowns sympathetically, then, suddenly, his face lights up. Without saying a word, he dashes off.

He's back a moment later bearing a spiral-bound notebook. "Here! I had Professor Miller too, I have summaries and analyses of every chapter in this." 

He tosses the book onto the table, then make to head toward the kitchen. "Do you want some tea and butter cookies? I was thinking of having some before-mmph!"

His words are cut short by Blaine, who has leapt from his chair and covered Kurt's mouth with his own in a firm kiss.

When they break apart, Kurt's cheeks are slightly pink.

"What was that for?"

"You," he kisses Kurt's right cheek, "are," he kisses the left, "the best," he kisses the tip of Kurt's nose, "fiancé in the  _world_ ," he presses their mouths back together and slips his tongue past Kurt's lips.

Kurt stumbles backwards and Blaine takes a step forward. They walk like that, attached at the mouth, to their room and collapse on the bed. 

Thank _god_ the girls are both working evening shifts at the diner.

Blaine rolls them so that Kurt is on top of him and sucks kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt says, breathily, "Can I- I wanna blow you, I-"

"No," Blaine says fiercely. "Oh no. You've been so wonderful to me-" he breaks off, panting, as Kurt rocks down against him. 

"So-  _ah_ \- good to me, Kurt. I think it's time I returned the favor."

Kurt smiles blissfully for a moment, eyes lust-hazy, and then nods. "Okay, okay, yeah."

Blaine grins up at him, then reaches down to tug down Kurt's zipper.

He thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
